SHE-hulk
by karawalters
Summary: She-hulk is angry, which is not unusual for a hulk to be but the reasons behind her anger might surprise you this took me 45 minutes to write, sorry it's so short I may come back and revisit it later


SHE-hulk

She hated days like these. Days she wanted to forget.

Titania crashed through an office building. "One thing about new york, you're never short on stuff to smash!" she-hulk quipped as she landed in after her. Keep the jokes coming she thought Don't let them see. Titania stood back on wobbly legs. Her anger the only thing keeping her vertical.

"Like your face!" she yelled throwing a wild haymaker.

"Seriously," she-hulk dodged the punch easily "I can forgive the constant murder attempts." She caught titania's fist and spun her around. "But I can't forgive lame retorts like that!" A decisive uppercut sent titania crashing into the ceiling above trapping her.

"Sorry to interrupt your boring work day folks. Go about your lives." you happy lucky people. She leapt through the hole in the building S.H.I.E.L.D. already moving in to take titania to prison. She hurled herself into the air bounding off of a rooftop. She needed something to hit and hit hard. Lucky in new york that wasn't hard to find.

After a few minutes of bounding she found heavily armed bank robbers. The gunmen futily shot at her. The dull pain was nothing to how she felt today. She ripped the first gunman's gun in half and tossing him into his two friends. The fighting was already over. She needed more. She had to have more. Anything to distract her. The police arrived in time to see one gunman being used to beat another. "Put-put him down!" A nervous officer called to the enraged she-hulk.

She growled at the officer her eyes glowing green with rage. It wasn't enough. She needed more. She let the gunmen drop limply to the sidewalk. "A gun!" she shouted indignantly. "I'm out here doing your job and you pull a gun on me?!" she stalked towards the cop clinching her fists. "Do you know how useless a gun is to a hulk?" People were always shooting her. She hated it. She stood head and shoulders over the small woman with her useless gun trembling before her. She wanted to snap it in half. She wanted to snap her in half. The thought made her halt her tirade and leap once more into the air. She needed more. She needed someone she didn't need kid gloves. Someone she didn't have to worry about breaking.

Luckily for her, not so lucky for the citizens rhino was loose again and spider-man was busy up town. Rhino crashed through the police cruisers who tried to cordon off his path attempting to stop his ingenious jewelry heist. Once again she-hulk dropped in on the action. Dropping right on top of the rhino. The rhino crawled out of the crater she left him in "Hey can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Rhino was used to dealing with spider-man someone who would throw verbal jabs before landing heavy blows but she-hulk was in no mood for the quips.

She-hulk landed a flying side-kick into the rhino's stomach. Before he could recover she punched him in the face several times. "Why!" she screamed at him picking him up and throwing him into the side of a building. With amazing speed she pummeled him further into the side of the building. "Why can't you be happy with what you are!"

Dazed and confused and more than a little bruised rhino wobbled out onto the street. "What...are you talking about...lady?" and passed out

 _"Lady"_

She needed more, more anything to distract from the truth. The truth burned inside of her, threatened to eat out her very soul. The only thing that calmed it down for a short period was fighting. Hitting someone. Destroying things. Being hit. When someone hits you in the face you dont think about the truth that tears you apart. You only think about the hit.

She searched for hours, someone somewhere had to be breaking the law, threatning the earth, destroying the universe in some way. It was around two am when she gave up the search for a fight in the normal sense. She found herself at a bar drinking heavily. Normally no one would bother her in a bar, but this was no normal bar. It was a known super-villain hangout. A place of the worst of the worst to unwind after a stint in the joint or to plan their next heists that thanks to the likes of her would land them back in prison.

The patrons were glaring at her while trying to avoid eye contact with her as she ordered another galactus. The strongest drink in the place. She felt some poor fool grab her shoulder. _Finally_

"You put my woman in jail!" it was creel.

She-hulk spun around on the stool giggling drunkenly. Oh how she was going to enjoy this. "Aww does him miss his misses? If you want I can send you to her." she giggled slamming down another galactus.

Creel to his credit knew he wouldn't get to see her if he landed in prison as well. "Next time." and walked to the other end of the bar.

She couldn't have that. _Some villain._ "Ya know, she cried for you while I kicked her ass? 'Creel, where's my hubby creel! He'll save me!' But you never did. Guess you didn't care enough about her. Too busy hiding out huh?" Creel grabbed the brass railing absorbing it before her rushed she-hulk and punched her in the face with a resounding clang with each strike. She punches creel across the room slamming into other patrons trying to pretend they weren't there.

Soon the entire bar erupted into a brawl with one half attacking she-hulk and the other half trying to stop their foolish compatriots. She-hulk and absorbingman were at the center of it all. The bar filled with the ringing of their fight. Creel caught her with an uppercut sending her flying over the bar. The bartender pointed a skrull energy pistol at she-hulk. "Another gun? Really?" She quickly grabbed it and crushed it in her hand. "That's a class five energy weapon. Very illegal." She said before hopping over the bar and back into the fight.

An hour later the fight finally ended she-hulk remained undefeated. Still the truth was there. It wouldn't remain hidden, it wouldn't be ignored, it wouldn't be drowned out no matter how much she fought or drank. Not today.

She stumbled into the bathroom. She couldn't hide the truth behind her green skin today. No matter what she did she saw through it. She fought it every day but she was tired of fighting. She felt the truth coming out. The truth of what she was. What she didn't want to be. Her form slipped. Gone was the beautiful woman. Gone was the beautiful feminine body. All that was left was the man. He would always be there lurking under her skin to remind her of what she was.


End file.
